Frostbite
by amberpire
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to dive into the deep end and hope you can swim. ;Bella/Alice;


**Frostbite**

"A-Alice." Her names comes out in a hiss, slipping through your teeth like water and you're drinking her name in, whispering it over and over as your fingers clench the sheets below you and Alice is getting dangerously close to your shorts and you're not sure how you feel about that. On the one side, you want nothing more than to have Alice make you feel things you've never felt before - that you'll probably never feel again from someone else - but at the same time, no one has seen you completely bare like that.

You make a soft whimpering noise that catches in your throat when you feel something hot and wet slide over your naval. Rational thought is slowly leaving you - the worry of getting naked isn't so much a bother anymore because you can think of a couple more places you would like that tongue to probe. Alice's hands are on your thighs and squeezing them, moving them apart, and her teeth are nibbling at the waistband of your pajama shorts and that's all that's keeping her out; shorts and panties. Two layers of clothing that she could have off of you in half a heartbeat but she's taking her time, she's torturing you with her icy touch and contrasting hot tongue.

Her breath fans out over your skin like a spring breeze and it smells strangely of pennies and you don't know why but that's somehow intoxicating and your hips are arching up, begging. She responds almost instantly by placing the hand between your legs and cupping you and a sound you've never thought you could possibly manifest rips from your throat so suddenly you clamp a hand over your mouth. Alice is chuckling, apparently finding your actions amusing as she rubs her hand up and down agonizingly slowly. Teasing.

"It's not ..." Your mind is drifting again. Why are you even attempting to talk at this point? "Funny," you finish, because you're pretty sure that's what you meant to say when you opened your mouth but you're not entirely sure. It's not like it matters.

"It's hilarious," Alice counters, sounding impossibly calm under the circumstances and if you weren't so high by her touch maybe that would bother you more. She continues to rub you with one hand and you try to press harder into the gesture but she won't let you, always moving too slowly and not hard enough. You make another strangled noise of wanting, head falling back on the pillow behind you as you grab the sheets again as if it's the only thing keeping you from floating away.

"Alice, please," you say, eyes closing tightly as you try to maneuver your hips in a way that would magnify the pleasure you're feeling. Alice stops completely and you look down again, wondering why in the world she would stop doing what she's doing because the feelings coursing through you right now are nearly blinding and you know from books and movies that it only gets better. She arches a slender eyebrow at you, golden eyes filled with questions.

"You want me too?" She looks excited by the concept, adjusting herself so she's now leaning over you. You get lost in her beauty for a second, studying each perfect feature that adorns her face before replying, but you can't manage words, you just nod. Her knee moves between your legs, taking the place of her hand. You gasp at the pressure, much more than the previous gesture had brought and she smiles down at you, head tilting to the side. She leans down, the tips of her hair brushing of your cheeks as her lips find yours. You think she might kiss you, but she only hovers, speaking against them. "You're ready?"

That penny scent fills your mouth and nose and you breath it in, let it expand in your lungs and you feel full of Alice, like she's everywhere she could possibly be inside of you. Of course, there is one more place ...

You blush madly at this random, terribly embarrassing thought, cheeks flaring a bright red. Alice grins, a hand snaking down your midsection only to slip up your shirt. Her skin is cold, freezing against your skin. You never thought frostbite could feel so good. She walks her fingers up each rib, raising your shirt with it until all of your belly is exposed and there she is, running her finger along the length of your bra and your chest hitches with the breath you didn't know you were holding.

"Bella," she whispers, voice husky and dark and impossibly sexy and maybe if you were thinking coherently right now you would have been upset about her using that tone of voice and saying your name using it because it just wasn't fair, you couldn't say no to that. "Are you ready?" She repeats against your jaw and you know why, because she would never try and push you into anything you weren't ready for and somewhere in the back of your mind there's that self conscious voice screaming that you're not good enough, that you'll never look as good as her naked and that you don't have a clue what you're doing regarding sex and Alice is probably some Goddess.

But then you realize that it doesn't matter that you're scared - _everyone _is scared their first time. Granted your circumstances are a bit different, what with your girlfriend being a vampire that's old enough to be your great-grandmother who has probably had more sex than you can imagine. Still, it doesn't matter. Sometimes, you just have to dive into the deep end and hope you can swim.

"Yes," you say, breathlessly, shaky, and not entirely certain. Alice meets your eyes for a few moments, making some kind of internal decision before she smiles again, her tongue rolling out to lick her upper lip. Now, you don't have to fantasize about where that tongue should be - it's going there.

* * *

_Author's Note: I don't own Twilight. Hot damn, I fucking love Alice. Please review!_


End file.
